Pokemon Red-Twitch
by Varupikusu
Summary: This is a story based on Twitch Plays Pokemon Red, a much more chaotic version of the game. Please review!
1. Chapter 1-NEW GAME

Pokemon Red: Twitch

Chapter one: NEW GAME

* * *

_ -Blue_

We had been friends for so long. Ten years, at least what Old Oaks told me. Since we were babies. He should be wrong, though. Can't even remember my name.

We had the same interests, the same goals- to be a Pokemon master. But now as I look back on it, it surely isn't possible. Not anymore. 150? Fine. More than 500? That's quite a long shot.

'I want tu be a Pokaymon Masta!' Red had said once. I remember laughing and saying 'Po-KE-mon Mas-TER, Red.' That was when we were four.

And we swore to compete with each other for the Pokemon Master, when we turned eleven. That was when we were seven.

But then...

Red changed, day by day. It first was a small twitching in his face, and it got worse with time. By eight, he couldn't walk without running into a wall, or climb up a ledge like we used to. By the time we were ten, he couldn't even talk without making a mess. It was almost like there was a thousand voices trying to speak through one mouth, turning the simple sentences into a fountain of babbling nonsense.

His mum wanted to just give up on the adventure on Red's behalf, but I didn't let her. I was sure that Red wouldn't allow it.

'But his...illness! I don't think he'll even get a few paces away from this door.' she was uttering.

'That's total rubbish!' I remember screaming, struggling to slip out of Old Oak's arms and giving Red's mother a piece of my mind.

And so we started our journey, at eleven. As Red gave a jittery wave at his mom, I reviewed that the 'mother' he had been referring to was a hired one, ordered to utter the same sentences every day until the day of adventure.

* * *

So yeah. I'm trying to make sense into Twitch plays Pokemon. Hopefully I'll get myself a weekly update on this or something. This might have some slightly depressing content, because I typed this while listening to Lavender Town(the Japanese Red/Green version). I like Lavender Town's theme, it's beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2-The choice

Pokemon Red: Twitch

Chaoter 2-The choice

* * *

_-Blue_

'Old Oaks, why isn't here yet?'

'I'll go out and check.'

A five minute wait, then he came in, dragging Red by the back of his collar.

I raised my eyebrows. You could strangle someone with no control of his limbs with that. Old Oaks needs a lecture soon enough.

'So!' Oaks sighed, wiping his brow. 'We're all here...Blue? Why are you here- oh, right. I told you to, eh?'

Time to assume the role of the ultimate rival then.

'Gramps! I'm fed up with waiting!' I whined.

The old guy looked at me with total...confusion? He knew I wasn't like that usually. Red, on the other hand, paid no notice to the conversation and was constantly trying to move.

'You two are going on an adventure, aren't you? So you should get a starter! I only have three left now, but never mind! Red, go ahead first.'

I lost count of how long it took for him to get Charmander's Pokeball(as a grandson, I memorised which's which). I tapped my foot impatiently. Not that I had to show impatience too as a rival, but one must always remember the rush of apprehension at the start of an adventure.

Finally, Red returned, cupping Charmander's Pokeball carefully with his two hands, trying to keep the constant twitching from making him drop it. After a few questions of giving it a name, Red uttered a chain of words, which Old Oaks translated-with difficulty- as ABBBBBBK. A likely attempt to name it Abby, I suppose.

I rushed over, picked Squirtle's, and ran back to Old Oaks.

'Mine looks so much stronger, Red.'

He ignored it, and stumbled his way out of the lab.

I chased after him.

'Wait! Let's check out our Pokemon first! Come on, I'll take you on!'

It was too easy to guess the outcome. A rival must be haughty, but cannot win ultimately.

'OK! I'm going to toughen my Pokemon up!'

I recollected my supposedly rival-like attitude, then yelled,

'Red! Gramps! Smell ya later!'

Old Oaks waved, but Red was busy attempting to get out the lab to notice. I tried not to go back and steer him out. It wasn't the right way to be a rival.

* * *

And the adventure begins-for real! Do review, please!

P.S. I might not be following the actual plot in some of the upcoming chapters. Ledges are something worthy to talk about.


	3. Chapter 3-Pewter

Pokemon Red-Twitch

Chapter 3: Pewter Town

* * *

_-Blue_

I got the Badge while Red was still on the route. As he stumbled into Pewter Town-literally, earning him a few stares from other townspeople, I entered one of the houses to keep him from seeing me.

Not that he would even notice.

And for some reason, the person in the house liked guests a lot, and a supposedly five-minute stay became a five-hour-one.

I saw him when I finally went out ('Come back any time!'), making his way back into the Pokemon Centre, for some reason.

After another half an hour, he went out. I waited for a few more minutes, then ran quickly into the Pokémon Centre. I hadn't healed my Pokémon yet.

The nurse put the Pokeballs on the machine, and as it whirred, leaned across the counter and hissed,

'You know, there was another kid your age who came in just now. and he was walking all over the place! His face was convulsing so badly and... He's a freak, I tell you!'

As she handed me my Pokémon, I took them back and promptly gave her a loud slap across the face.

Nobody will insult my rival. Only I can insult him. And try to keep him on track or something. What else does a rival do?

Some time later, whispers came out from Pewter Gym that a madman of a child had gotten his first badge, although he would be doubted to go any further.

I would like to tell a rattata to flip them off.


	4. Chapter 4-Ledges

Pokemon Red-Twitch

Chapter 4: The Ledges

* * *

_-Blue_

As I found out, ledges proved to Red the worst challenge for now. Not only did he lack the hand-eye coordination to climb up a ledge, but he often jumped down from one, reducing his efforts to naught.

I often ask myself why shouldn't I help him. I mean, he's my childhood friend. But my logical half-as I assumed- told me that a rival should only put him down whenever there was a chance, not help him in times of need.

This dilemma always distressed me.

Maybe I was trying too hard. Trying too hard to give Red the motivation he needed.

But why exactly am I trying to get Red going, then?

To give him the glory, as a redemption for his strange actions? To tell the world that even with...illnesses, people can do near-impossible tasks? Or just to continue with a promise that would soon be discarded for competition?

Honestly... I don't know. I never thought of that.

As I watched Red tumble off another ledge and heaving himself-again-along the slopes, I chide myself for not being a better friend. Or a worse rival. Or both.

Man, I am so confused.

* * *

Thanks for the favs and follows- and the reviews! Tell me what I might have missed or been over-doing, and so on. I need the advice. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5-Lavender

Pokémon Twitch-Red

Chapter 4-Lavender Town

* * *

As it turned out, it was a near-silent place, with a few weird trainers standing around.

In fact... I was very comfortable reflecting on my current journeys. The words I spoke, the harsh training my Pokémon went under...

... Why don't I stay here for a bit longer?

The next thing I saw was Red standing in front of me, with all my Pokémon lying around, exhausted.

Did I...? Did he just...?

No, forget the thank-yous and hello-s. Rivalry comes first once you see him. Find something to brag about.

'How-how's your Pokedex coming along?' I stammered. Quick, find something! I looked around.

'I just caught a-a-a Cubone! But I can't find its mother...'

The words slipped into a tense, uncomfortable silence.

I chuckled awkwardly, and said,

'Well, I better get going! I got more to accomplish, unlike you! Smell ya later!'

And I ran down the stairs, telling myself off again for the insult.

I wonder would he also be spooked? I doubt that's even possible. He has so many voices guiding him on...

As I left the tower, I saw a charmeleon and rattata sitting in front of the door, looking rather worried.

Red couldn't have released them, could they? No. It must've been a mere unlucky accident.

I bent down to the two.

'...hey.'

They looked up silently.

'Is it alright I take care of you for a bit?'

The pokemon didn't resist, so I carefully picked them up.

I need a talk to Bill soon.

* * *

So here's Chapter 5. I skipped quite a bit of the plot because, well, I don't exactly want to drag on. Bill's gonna be a jerk next.


	6. Chapter 6-Bill

Pokemon Red-Twitch Chapter 6: Bill

* * *

_-Blue_

The first time I met Bill was in the Cerulean Cape.

'Hey! You! Monsieur! Over here!' He was waving his arms. In pure curiosity, I went over to him- and into the house.

He went over to a machine, and for no apparent reason, told me about it.

'It's a transportation device that teleports Pokemon! And this is between you and me… I made the PC system!'

Then he asked me to do him a little favour. 'So, today, I want to try out my new device. I'm going to put a Clefairy here…' He did exactly that, 'And you press the button at my count. I'm going to see what happens.'

And so I did. A myriad of colors, then a flash, and the Clefairy looked around. Bill was… gone?

'Hey! What is this?! A joke?' The voice came from the Clefairy.

It was struggling to get off the machine, then sighed. 'I guess this can't be helped. There're two S. tickets on the table. Grab one. I won't be going on there for a long time, I guess… Oh, and check out the rare Pokemon I found earlier. That's in my PC.'

A few days later, I was back at his house, seething. Which was now.

Bill was back in his human form, clicking on the computer. I went over and slammed on the table.

'Oi, what's your problem?' He hummed, annoyed. 'I was going to add more data in…' 'What's YOUR problem, then?' I hissed. 'You made Red lose two precious Pokemon.'

He shrugged, indifferent. 'Oh, Red? He helped me return to human state. But it's his problem. He shouldn't have used it if he doesn't know how to.'

I grabbed him by the collar, enraged. 'You shouldn't have spread the PC system if there's someone out there… someone out there who doesn't know how to use it!'

Bill stared at me, unmoved. 'Can you let me go now? I have to keep working.' He yanked my hands from his collar, turned back to the PC, and ignored me. I quivered, asking myself whether I should beat the sense into him. Logic told me not to. This had nothing to do with him. The one to blame… was the voices.

'…sorry.' I left.


	7. Chapter 7-The Voices

Pokemon Red-Twitch Chapter 7-The Voices

* * *

_-Blue_

As I turned my attention onto Red yet again, I realized that the voices had…. Certain qualities.

For one, there were moments when Red suddenly came to an abrupt stop, quivering. He stood there for twenty seconds before making a tiny move.

It was almost like the voices had suddenly came to a sudden realization that they had to cooperate to work properly-or survive.

I'm going to call this Democracy for now. Soon I'll get Old Oaks to look into such a bizarre situation.

Another point was that the voices were practically endless, but they seemed to come in waves. One wave was nearly pure chaos- there were barely anything done. Another was similarly chaotic, but there was a sense that they were attempting to reach something.

They didn't let Red sleep or even rest.

The one moment when Red could find solace from was when all his Pokemon were out. If I am correct, the voices will reach such a volume that Red would simply black out and fall face forward into the grass.

His Pidgeot would struggle to get him to the nearest town.

Maybe that was how this little bird had grown to become the ace in the team.

...

Sometimes, I am jealous of how Red can pull through without his proper starter, and an underleveled team. I wonder what I would do in his situation. Simply give up?

Yeah. Those voices... were they trying to help Red or simply cause him misery? It seemed like they were dragging him to the next town.

Or was Red's voice guiding the rest where to go even though they barely cared?

Was the voices covering over his or was Red's simply another voice in the crowd?

Then... would he hear what I said to him? Would he be angry?

If he did... I would lose my nearly last friend.

I heard from two girls that the grandson of the famous Professor Oak was merely a vain boy who couldn't beat his OCD-affected, schizophrenic friend.

Merely a vain boy. My façade had merged into the true self, over all these days of pretending.

Ha. The townspeople can be such jerks sometimes...


	8. Update 1

Update!

So the main problem is, I have never played the Kanto series before. Not even the FRLG series.

I should say I am stuck on where is which and so on. I guess I'll be working on Clash Timeline for a while before I turn back to this again.

I want to apologize, and then thank you for all those reviews and follows!

-V


End file.
